A veces eres muy molesto
by Lyn-shirayuki
Summary: Mi primer fic de Hetalia, y nada mas y nada menos de DenxNoru!  Dinamarca nunca se calla, que pasara cuando noru consiga algo de silencio...soy mala para los summary


**Mi primer fic de los Nórdicos *o* me quedo bonito y para variar no hay tragedia xD**  
**  
**  
**-**  
**Era un día como cualquier otro para los nórdicos, el frió invernal los mantenía en casa lo mas próximo a la chimenea, no aguantaban la hora de que acabara la tormenta de nieve que los obligaba a estar bajo un mismo techo y así poder retirarse cada uno a sus hogares, sobretodo lejos de el.**  
**  
**  
**-¿ podrías callarte de una buena vez?- exigió el inexpresivo noruega al ver que Dinamarca continuaba relatando su "entretenida y divertida" ida al supermercado mientras aun no empezaba a nevar**  
**  
**  
**-pero...aun no les e dicho como me caí de mi bici- reclamo el danes haciendo un puchero, al fin y al cabo con todo el relato de su magnifico día no había llegado a la parte que inicio toda su conversación. Es que para el danes era difícil enfocarse en contar el motivo de porque se había roto una pierna después de haber tenido un día tan Hygge como había sido este.**  
**  
**  
**-es que tino solo pregunto por tu pierna...no por tu dilema de que no te decidías entre leche de fresa o chocolate!- exclamo algo desesperado, al fin y al cabo hacia frió, tenia hambre, y llevaba ya 3 horas y media escuchando al danes hablar una y otra vez sin descanso alguno, hablar y hablar, hablar y hablar, bla bla bla **  
**quería salir corriendo de hay**  
**  
**  
**-Noru cálmate...porfa...no te enojes... seré bueno y les contare si? cuando termine me quedare callado...¿no quieres saber como me paso esto?...¿tino tu si verdad?- busco la mirada de su hermano Finlandia que se encontraba mas dormido que despierto...pero que al escuchar su nombre volvió en si mirando nervioso al danes**  
**  
**  
**-pues...yo...en...realidad...etto...-el rubio busco con su mirada a su-san que siempre lo sacaba de esos momentos incómodos en los que lo ponía su hermano mayor; cuando lo encontró apenas habían pasado segundos desde que dijo su ultima "palabra", durmiendo en el sofá. No lo ayudaría esta vez.**  
**  
**  
**-Vez que ni tino quiere seguir escuchándote..porque no mantienes tu boca cerrada para no tener que escuchar tu estúpida voz y así poder tener un momento de paz- al parecer esta vez el danes había logrado enojarlo como nunca antes, y es que cuando en el rostro de su amigo se mostraba el ceño fruncido e ira en sus ojos es porque si esta muy, muy molesto**  
**  
**  
**El enojado rubio salio de la habitación donde se encontraban todos reunido y se encerró en el cuarto del mayor azotando la puerta, dejando a ice, tino y el danes desconcertado y para rematar despertando a silencio incomodo invadió la habitación, nadie volvió a decir nada, solo se escuchaba el soplo de la ventisca que se encontraba afuera y que ya parecía detenerse.**  
**  
**  
**Cuando la tormenta hubo pasado todos empezaron a prepararse para volver a sus casas, fueron las 4 horas mas silenciosas y en las que el danes no menciono nada, ni siquiera cuando Mr Puffin tiro el chocolate caliente que preparo tino en las piernas de Islandia haciéndolo gritar de dolor. Y eso los preocupo a todos.**  
**  
**  
**-espero que tu pierna mejore- le deseo de corazón el sonriente Tino mientras que aun con la preocupación plasmada en su rostros se fue junto a Suecia, recibiendo un ademan de mano por parte del danes.**  
**  
**  
**-yo también me iré... cuídate mucho y no andes en bici cuando este nevando...es tonto y peligroso-intento animar al mayor con su comentario, pero solo consiguió una sonrisa y un ademan de mano como despedida. Salio de la casa del danes con Mr puffin en sus brazos.**  
**  
**  
**La casa volvió a quedar en silencio, solo se oía el crujir de la leña en la chimenea, era muy triste la escena a decir verdad, ya que por lo general la casa siempre se mantenía ruidosa gracias a su dueño, ahora parecia estar abandonada. El noruego por fin decidió salir de su exilio y se sorprendió al no escuchar nada, llego a pensar que lo habían dejado solo...ya que fueron las 4 horas mas relajantes que había vivido en la casa de su amigo**  
**  
**  
**-¿que ocurre aquí?- pregunto el rubio a su amigo que se encontraba silenciosamente observando como se apagaba el fuego.-¿te sientes bien?...no has dicho nada en mucho tiempo...¿necesitas algo?- **  
**  
**  
**El ex-vikingo empezaba a asustarse, tal vez al caerse de la bici su amigo se hubiera lastimado el cerebro y justo ahora estaba muriendo, o tal vez se había resfriado y se sentía tan mal como para no hablar, eso y mas cosas pasaron por la cabeza del noruego que corrió hacia donde se encontraba sentado su amigo y con su mano toco su frente.**  
**  
**  
**-¿que haces Noru?- pregunto sorprendió porque la preocupación que mostraba su querido amigo, no entendía muy bien que pasaba; el noruego quito la mano de su frente y se agacho para quedar un poco al nivel de su amigo**  
**  
**  
**-pensé que estabas enfermo, respondió el rubio con la misma monotonía de siempre**  
**  
**  
**-¿porque pensaste eso?- volvió a preguntar el danes aun sin entender porque su amigo llego a esa conclusión**  
**  
**  
**-estabas muy silencioso...solo eso-**  
**  
**  
**-pero si tu pediste silencio...justo eso hice...ahora también esta mal que me quede así- le respondió el mayor poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de su amigo mientras sonreía.-¿quien te entiende?...si hablo te molesto y si me callo te preocupas-**  
**  
**  
**el menor se sonrojo al tacto.- definitivamente eres muy molesto- respondió su rostro aun no mostraba emoción pero su sonrojo hablaba por si mismo. Definitivamente ese danes era muy molesto para el**


End file.
